


Magically Delicious

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton is adorkable, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Bucky Barnes, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Just a fluffy winterhawk drabble written for the St. Patrick's Day tumblr prompt from @mandatoryfunday. Short, sweet, and full of fluff. Kinda like me.





	Magically Delicious

“Clint, it's green,” Bucky groaned and held the mug up to the light. 

“Yeah, but it's Saint Patrick's Day! We're supposed to drink entirely too much green beer, wear green clothes, and all that stuff. I even got you a hat.” Clint beamed and shoved the most hideously green leprechaun hat at him.

Bucky eyed the hat with even more disdain than he had the beer. He already had on the shirt Clint bought him, the one that had a shamrock, a rainbow, and the words “Magically Delicious” printed across his chest. Clint was relentless when it came to making sure Bucky had fun and cut loose. He was good for him like that. In the end, he never failed to sucker him in with his ridiculous puppy dog eyes.

Bucky made a show of grumbling, but put the hat on and stood up, mug in hand. “Let's go then, before I change my mind.” He had to fight to keep a neutral expression on his face when Clint looked this happy. When he turned to get Lucky's brand new green leash on him, Bucky let himself smile. He had it bad and Clint knew he couldn't say no to him. 

They walked down to 5th Avenue to watch the parade, fingers laced together. They shared the oversized mug of green beer, and took turns holding onto Lucky, even getting in on a couple of selfies with people who recognized them. Being an Avenger was weird, but it was a good weird. Weird in the best way, just like Clint Barton. His chest still got the warm and fuzzies every time he looked at him, and he reckoned it always would. 

“What?” Clint asked after catching him staring during the walk home after the parade.

“Nothin’. I'm just feeling a little lucky right now,” Bucky replied.

“If you play your cards right, you'll be more than just feeling lucky.” Clint tugged his hand to stop him, snaked an arm around his neck and put on his most over-the-top seductive gaze. “I'm not Irish, but kiss me anyway?”

Bucky just rolled his eyes, but grinned like a smitten idiot as he pressed their lips together. “Barton, you're absolutely ridiculous, but I love you. Thanks for making me come tonight.”

“That's what she-”

“Shut up.” Bucky laughed the rest of the way home, stealing kisses along the way. He finally remembered what it felt like to be completely happy. Yep, he was definitely lucky.


End file.
